


Misunderstanding

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annette Week (Fire Emblem), Birthday, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: A misunderstanding occurred between her and Felix, leading to Annette doubting herself over Lysithea.
Kudos: 5





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> A late delivery, a 2-in-1 fic combining Day 2 and 3 of Annette Week. Day 2's Prompt: Self-Doubt and Envy and Day 3's Prompt: Birthday.
> 
> Not the best i could write but enjoy.

“Where’s Felix right now?” Muttered the orange-haired girl Annette in frustration tone as she waited for him to arrive in her room, actually, she had been waiting for him almost hours right now. During those times, she idly waited, read books, or did her makeup just to pass the time, but it only got her to grow more and more impatient at him. He had promised her that he would come to her room to study together since he asked her about studying together, all of a sudden but she gladly accepted the offer. And now he seemed to break that promise of her doing some sword training of his. 

“If he doesn’t come here, then I will get him myself” She got off her bed and quickly made her way out of the room to go get Felix herself after waiting for so long. As she approached the door, the doorknob suddenly twisted around causing her to startle and step back slightly from the door. She held her hands in front of her with aura around her hands and magic sigil appeared before her as she prepared to fend off any intruders that came to her room. The door made a click sound as the person behind the door opened it out slightly and peeked their head in.

“Relax, it’s just me” A blue-haired man spoke up as Annette let out a sigh of relief and raised her hands down, with the aura and sigil dissipated upon her command. But upon seeing him, her expression changed into a frown and scowl one as she crossed her arms and looked at him with angry-filled eyes leaving Felix mildly confused, slowly getting his body into the room.

“What took you so long?” She asked angrily as Felix let out a long sigh at her question and closed the door behind him. He approached her bed and placed the books, which he was holding the whole time, onto the drawer before sitting down as Annette stood in front of him, still with her angry expression and gesture waiting for him to answer.

“I was helping Lysithea with her thing” Upon hearing his answer, Annette got angrier knowing that he spent those time, time that he could have spent studying with her, training with Lysithea

“Helping Lysithea?! Why did you help her instead of-” At that moment, Annette made a startling discovery as to why Felix trained with Lysithea. He wanted her to his study partner. With the thought in her mind, her expression lessened becoming a worried look and her arms slowly lowered down with her fingers touched slightly as she thought.

“Are you okay there, Annette?” He asked noticing the worried look she had as she quickly snapped out of her train of thought and put on her anger expression at him, hiding the worried one.

“Of course, I am” She sighed before sitting on the bed next to him as Felix now felt confused at her. She was just angry about something and then became worried about something and then went back to being angry at him again. He just shrugged it off and thought that she was being moody after waiting for him.

“Can we get studying now like you ask?” With a nod from Felix, the two began to study. Turned out that Felix wanted to study about magic since their professor found potential in him using magic, which Annette found it strange for him to study magic. The study went well as she would expect it to be but Annette still felt disturbed by the thought of Felix training with Lysithea, while still keeping her positive facade up. Deep into her mind, doubtful thoughts slowly crept onto her, echoed throughout her mind.

_ "What if he decided to study with Lysithea instead of her? What if she was not good enough for him to study? What if-” _

“Just tell me what you are worrying about" Felix spoke up pulling her out of her train of doubt as she shook her head and looked at the blue-haired man next to her with surprise and nervous expression. Did he see through her facade that quickly during their study?!

"M-Me?! W-Worrying?! Y-You just imagine thing, Felix" She stuttered trying to lie her out of the trouble as she laughed nervously, thinking it was some kind of silly joke. She was no actress but she did a decent job at hiding her worried expression underneath her cheery and positive face, but how did he manage to see through it?! Did he have some sort of a sixth sense?!

"Nice try, but I can sense you are worried about something. Especially with those staring eyes filled with doubt and worry, I noticed during out study" He explained and rebutted her lie as she was about to argue, but unfortunately couldn’t in the end. She hung her head down and let out a sad sigh looking at the floor as Felix raised a puzzled brow at her, but he ignored it and instead focused his attention on the matter at hand.

“Can you tell me what are you worrying now?” Annette swallowed a lump in her throat as she prepared herself, mentally, to tell him the truth behind her worry.

“I-I was worrying that… You may have gone to study with Lysithea” She answered with visible hint of sadness and doubt in her tone as she said those words to him. Felix was intrigued by her answer as he waited to hear the reasoning behind her answer.

“She was so much smarter and more talented with her magic skill than I am that I felt… inferior to her, to the point that I envy her” She explained her reasoning behind her answer as she could feel the self-doubt and self-deprecation weighed heavily on herself. 

She may not be from the Golden Deer house, but she knew a lot about Lysithea just from meeting and talking with her. There, Annette would witness Lysithea’s intellect as she meticulously explained every bit of the information written on the tome to Annette, leaving her astonished. At the training ground, she would watch as Lysithea was able to conjure up magic spells with ease and direct her attack with great precision, just like what she saw at the mock battle. From these meetings and encounters, Annette would soon grow deep jealousy of her, for her intellect and skill, but she would also develop deep self-doubt of herself at her inferior skill and intellect. Because of this reasoning that Annette felt afraid that she would be soon ignored by him as he went to Lysithea to help with his study. She turned to look at him next with worried filled eyes and sad expression as Felix just blankly looked at her with his usual half grumpy half neutral expression.

“A-And you may have studied with her instead of me because of her intellect and skill” She continued on swallowing a lump in her throat as Felix just rolled his eyes and huffed at her, which Annette didn’t mind his rude gesture since she had seen it far too many times.

“You worried about that? Worrying about me studying with Lysithea and abandoning you behind? Nonsense, I was helping her making a cake for you” He spoke up as Annette was taken back by his words with her worried and sad expression quickly turned into a surprised and shock one.

“W-Wait?!! Make a cake for me-” The door to her room was suddenly kicked opened with great force that Annette startled by the noise, yelping and grabbing Felix’s arm out of fear. Soon, the crowd of people entered her room with familiar faces as they stopped in front of the two and shouted.

“HAPPY DAY OF BIRTH, ANNETTE!!!!” The crowd of people celebrated leaving Annette both confused and scared at what happened as she looked at the crowd before her. Familiar faces from her own class, others were from two other houses, and her professor as well holding a cake before her.

“W-What’s going on here?!? M-Mercie, what is this?” Feeling afraid from the commotion before, Annette frantically asked her friend Mercedes as she spotted her standing next to the professor, who was very confused, to say the least.

“Don’t you remember Annie? It’s your birthday” Mercedes revealed to her as Annette suddenly calmed down, with all the fear and worry gone, and felt puzzled at what her friend said.

“My birthday…” She muttered and pondered on why they would celebrate her birthday until she realized that today was indeed her birthday. She had remembered previously that today was her birthday, but all the waiting and sulking made her forget about it entirely.

“You seriously don’t remember your own day of birth?” Felix asked, bewildered by the fact she forgot her own birthday as she giggled bashfully for forgetting her own special event.

"We are glad that we are able to celebrate your day of birth with everyone here" Mercedes said celebrating her best friend's special events as she felt overwhelmed by the celebration and everyone's hospitality towards her, but thanking them for throwing a big surprise celebration.

"Can you let go of my arm now?" Annette looked to him and then his arm as she quickly let go of his arm, feeling embarrassed about how much she was clinging to his arm from the moment the door was kicked open. 

"Make a wish and blow the candles, Annette" Her professor said and held the cake in front of her as Annette, with a genuinely happy smile, closed her eyes and made a wish. After which she blew the candle, thus starting the celebration of her birthday, ridding her of all self-doubt and envy she held earlier. Guess it was a big misunderstanding after all.


End file.
